Star Fox: Rebirth of loneliness
by BlackDeath2000
Summary: The story begins a year after Fox admits his feelings for Krystal to her and in return she admits her feelings for him. After about three weeks after their first anniversary of being together Fox decides that he wants her to be his mate and wants to propose to her but things change when something big happens. Can they overcome what happened? Alcohol, swearing, & adult themes.
1. ITS GONE RAIN!

Star Fox: Rebirth of loneliness

Prologue to the story:

**This is my first story **

**This is not my story this is a story my friend ****TheUnknown2000****'s (yeah I had it for a while. Sorry it's so late) little brother wanted me to post because it was his birthday and just because I'm not a jackass I decided 'why not, what's the worst that could happen? '. I also offered to revise and edit it but he said "no" and I respected his decision and posted it for him. So like I said before, it's all his doing, and all of you who thinking "Man he lying his A** off" I'm not because I had him sitting here watching me write this story. Also he says that he is sorry because he had the whole story but will continue it when he finds his other notebook so I can post it on FF for him. **

**Honestly he works better when he is listening to music so he can get a better feel for the story. Also he says he is sorry because he will not be returning until maybe late spring. He knows that some people were looking forward to it but he couldn't make time and forgot about it and asked me if I could post it for him and I shall. Also I have his little brother visiting me every now and again so chapters seem a bit off because he had to rewrite some of the story because he lost evey chapter accept the one your 're about to read But enough babbling here's the summary... (Chapter was not edited so this is the original first chapter so if you already read it from my friend's (****TheUnknown2000) profile, don't worry nothing's changed**

**The story begins a year after Fox admits his feelings for Krystal to her and in return she admits her feelings for him. After about three weeks after their first anniversary of being together Fox decides that he wants her to be his mate and wants to propose to her but things change when something big happens between them. Can they overcome what happened? Read to find out.**

A/N In the story they live on Corneria but they still have their Arwings. This is just to clear things up so people don't get confused.

_Italicized _= thoughts

Alright on with the story…..

ACTION….

(Fox POV)

'_Damn it's hot as hell!' _

He was riding on his Ducati (Motorcycle) that Falco and Slippy bought him for his birthday last week back to his and Krystal's house. But on the way he thought "_Hmmm Krystal has been great to me and even threw a party for me with the help of Slip and Falco. The way I see it is that I owe her big time. But how can I repay her for all the great things she has done for me? I know! I'll get her a present to say thanks for making me the happiest fox alive!" _So he made a detour to the jewelers. He walked in and heard the shop owner walk behind the counter and ask "How may I assist you sir?"

"How much is your diamond encrusted necklace?"

"7500 credits." (I don't know and neither does the writer. If you do please tell us so we can correct it)

"Can you show it to me?"

"Sure." As the jeweler was retrieving the necklace he was looking at all of the other jewels that he had. And while he was getting it he found a ring that he also wanted to get her and thought "_that would be great for a wedding ring!"_

"Here is the necklace you wanted."

"Thank you and how much for the ring?"

"All together that will cost you…15k. Will that be all?"

"No. how much more would it cost to get an engraving on the necklace?"

"It will cost you an extra $200. What do you want the engraving to say and where do you want the engraving to be?"

"On the back of the necklace and I want it to say 'will you marry me?'."

The merchant smirked "OH you're trying to propose. So who is the lucky lady?"

"Krystal." He said sheepishly

Since you're the first person to ask for this engraving and you are using it to propose' I'll give it to you for 7k."

"Thank you."

"No thank you Fox McCloud"

After that he paid for the ring and waited for the necklace to be finished. After he got the ring he waved to the jewel shop owners and said "Thank you"

After that he got on his bike and sat there for a min to think how this would all play out. After he went through all the scenarios he decided that he was going to leave the necklace on their bed when Krystal wasn't in the room and lead her into the room while it was just sitting there waiting to be opened. He then smiled and said "Yes!" He then started his Ducati and Started home.

**CUT! OK WTF HAPPENED HERE….. CAN SOMEONE HELP MY CREW PLZ!**

**Sorry but that will be it until my little brother can find his notebook so I can finish the story for him. Also I will be coming out with a story soon but I can't make any promises. Until next time, this is Death signing out. Dueces!**


	2. The calm before the storm

Star Fox: Rebirth of loneliness

A/N Good news (at least for me anyway) I was just given permission to take over and overhaul this story completely so if the story loses quality you know why. Also I am starting a new story and will posting soon. How soon I don't know but it will be posted I promise you that and if you have any ideas of a type of story you would to see me write about send me a PM of the type of story, characters, and plot line and I will work on it and post it as soon as possible. Also mentioning of lemon in this chapter. Now on with the story…

It was around midnight when Fox was just coming home and while all seemed well until he found a strange black car parked in his garage that neither he nor Krystal owned, At least to his knowledge. He shrugged it off, unknown to him and Krystal that they were both in for a surprise when he walked into their room. So casually he walked in and found an unknown scent and decided to find out who it belonged to before he looked for Krystal. He set the necklace and the Ring down by the door on their little stand before locking the door. He pulled out his blaster and followed the scent upstairs until he heard a moan. But not just any moan Krystal's' moan.

"OOOOOHHHHHH PANTHER YES! YES….YES…YES!"

Fox couldn't believe his ears. His girlfriend and his nemesis from star wolf were in there having the time of their lives. He burst into tears while listening to them for 5 minutes hoping that it was all just a bad dream and that he would wake up from it soon. But this wasn't a dream this was reality. "_Why Krystal? I thought all we needed was each other, so why"_

He walked down the stairs silently sobbing and brought out some alcohol and started drinking from the bottle until it was gone an hour later. But that didn't help, all it did was make it worse and made him go from silently sobbing to bawling his eyes out. Even while he was bawling Krystal and panther were still up there playing "cowboy and cowgirl". Eventually he calmed down and so did the two rodeo riders.

Still having his wits about him Fox decided that he was going to leave and never look back and so he left a letter on the door before leaving to the hanger to go get his arwing to leave and never come back.

A/N I know it's short and yes chapters will start to get longer though I don't know how much longer as of now but I will keep you guys up to date when I find out. Stay fly peoples


	3. When Reaity Hits It Hits Hard

Star Fox: Rebirth of loneliness

Ok i realize that lately i have been lacking and have decided to make this a double update today i will try to keep the updates flowing as fast as i can but no promises. plus if anyone has any ideas for the story leave me a pm or review telling me about your idea.

An hour later after Fox left the atmosphere Krystal wakes up from here 'adventure' and looked at the clock realizing it was 1:20 in the morning but tried to go back to sleep and cuddles up with panther thinking it was Fox and said "That was the greatest adventure of my life Fox."

But unknown to Krystal Fox had not even been in the room at all that night until Panther said in his booming voice "Fox was never in here Krystal."

She screams "Who's there!?" frantically looking for a light switch. When she found one she wished she hadn't.

"Panther what the hell are you doing in my house naked!"

"You mean our house and we were just making love."

"What are you talking about I am with Fox if you didn't know and I would never."

"Correction you were with Fox you are single now. If you don't believe me go look around the house. Plus I have a recording of us playing 'House'." Panther plays the recording… OOOOOHHHHHH PANTHER YES! YES….YES..YES!

Panther stops the recording. He looks at the shocked face that Krystal has.

No…. oh my god no…. she says barely above a whisper while breaking out into tears. She swings open the door noticing Foxes scent while following it into the kitchen still stark naked seeing the empty bottle of wine. While continuing to follow his scent to the door she notices a little square box and a medium sized rectangular box. She opens the rectangular box to find a diamond encrusted necklace in the box. She then opens the small box to reveal a Gold banded ring with a massive diamond on it. She then notices the note on the door ad it says…..

Dear Krystal

I thought it was me and you until the end but I guess I was wrong. I guess this is good-bye but do you know the best part is…

I was ready to give you my name. But you go behind my back while I'm at work and fuck with that dirty bastard panther! All I have to say is I hope you're happy with that little fuck-tard you're banging because we're through! Don't even bother trying to find me I have left the planet by now and possibly the lylat. What you did was unforgivable and for that I say good-bye forever.

Sincerely the heart you destroyed

After that she now that Fox was now gone forever to never come back and it was all her fault. As soon as she did that cry me a River by Justin Timberlake came on the radio.

**You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no**

You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out about him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea

I know that they say  
That somethings are better left unsaid  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
All of these things people told me  
Keep messing with my head  
(Messing with my head)  
You should've picked honesty  
Then you may not have blown it  
(Yea..)

You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out about him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
(All alone)  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
(When you call me on the phone)  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
(I'm not like them baby)  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
(It's your turn)  
To cry, cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea

"I'm so sorry Fox please come back home. I'm so sorry please come home."**  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be... leaving**

You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out about him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it

Cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(You can go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea

Cry me a river  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(Cause I've already cried)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)

Cry me a river  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh

Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river  
(Cry me, cry me)

After the song went off she laid on the couch still stark naked crying her eyes out over what she has done because she knows what she did is unforgivable.


End file.
